


Moonlit Confessions

by icanhelpyouthere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era, Minor Injuries, Secret Relationship, lycanthropy, post-sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanhelpyouthere/pseuds/icanhelpyouthere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Remus have recently discovered sex is the easiest way to bring Remus back into himself immediately following a a transformation, so they take advantage of the absence of their friends during this full moon. The sex was planned. Confessions of love? Not quite planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlit Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for mangoapplepie for her birthday <3

Sirius laughed as he heard Remus groan behind him. He pointed his wand at the small fire and it flared warmer. “You alive there, Moony?”

“Oh shut it, Pads,” Remus grumbled. “Shit, have I been out long?”

“Only a few minutes, actually. I don’t blame you, I am quite exhausting.” A stick flew and hit him in the back of his head. “Hey!” Sirius crawled back over to his sort-of-secret-boyfriend and cuddled up next to his body. They were laying naked in a grassy patch deep in the Forbidden Forest. The few chances they got to do the full moon without the other boys, they loved to fool around after the transformation finished. Something about being dogs together just riled them up, plus, it was the best way to bring Remus back into himself. If James and Peter hadn’t noticed yet, they would soon. Sirius reached up to wipe the blood off a small gash across his lover’s nose. Sighing, Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius and pulled him close. Almost immediately, Remus pushed him away and sat up.

“You didn’t tell me you were hurt,” he said accusingly. Sirius shrugged and muttered, “It’s nothing,” as Remus moved around to examine him. 

Remus ran his fingers lightly across the deep scratches on Sirius’ back. “Damn it,” he whispered. “Siri, I’m sorry." 

Sirius turned around to look at him and cupped his jaw. "Moony, it doesn’t matter. I don’t care. You know it’ll heal as soon as we get back to the castle and use the salve. I don’t mind giving the wolf something to fight with. In fact, you know I love it.”

While biting his lip worriedly, Remus let boyfriend nuzzle his jaw. “I’m still sorry, I hate that you have to-” Sirius cut him off with a kiss, sucking softly on his bruised lips. Remus relaxed into his touch, and when they finally pulled apart, he had a smile on his face again.

Leaning over, Sirius plucked a pack of Muggle cigarettes out of their pile of clothes. Although Remus generally disapproved of smoking, enjoying one after the full moon was a bit of a guilty pleasure. He lit them each one with a flick of his wand and after a long drag, Remus asked, “So how did you get James to let you come without him?”

Sirius grinned. “I convinced him that someone should stay with Peter, considering it’s our fault he wound up in the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey instisted he stay over night, and since James was the one who got the bloody spell wrong, I told him it should be him. Honestly though, I’m pretty sure he’s figured us out.”

“Well, we haven’t exactly been hiding it. We just haven’t been obvious. Maybe we should snog in front of them in the morning and see what happens.”

“They’d probably exchange Galleons,” Sirius snorted. “I wouldn’t put it past them to bet on us getting together.”

Remus hesitated for a moment before continuing with the thought he’d been holding back for months. “What about falling in love? Do you think they’d bet on that?” Sirius’ eyes widened, and Remus watched the reflection of the embers dancing in his boyfriend’s eyes, holding his breath for a response.

“Moony…I fucking love you. I can’t believe I haven’t said it yet. It just felt like…like you already knew. I think I’ve always loved you.” Remus’ face lit up, and Sirius thought he would never get enough of this beautiful man.

“I love you so much, Siri. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Remus was murmuring now while caressing his lover’s face, and Sirius leaned into his touch. They stayed like that for a while before Remus spoke up again. “Do you think we should head back now?”

Sirius wrapped an arm around Remus’ waist and pulled him back onto the grass. “Five more minutes,” he declared, Vanishing their cigarette butts and tangling their legs together. The fire had died out, but neither wizard noticed. They were blanketed by the moonlight, embraced by the trees, and protected by their love.

 

*End*


End file.
